


bubbly

by eatschapstick



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatschapstick/pseuds/eatschapstick





	1. Chapter 1

She didn’t know how it happened.  
There were a few things that Kotoko truly feared and having a crush, or worse, falling for someone, was at the top of her list. She was afraid of love, as her childhood had left her with the assumption that when people liked each other, they would… and yet here she was, at Monaca’s house having a sleepover with the warriors of hope, plus Mr. servant. Someone who she couldn’t remember had just suggested a game. They had played a few rounds of the taste-test game before having chugging competition (so not adorbs!!)

For the first round, it was Jataro vs. Masaru. Jataro surprisingly held the lead for a few moments, before slowly giving in to his lungs. Next up was Monaca vs. Herself, and Monaca gave up a few seconds in, which surprised Kotoko. Nagisa gave them a minute or two to prepare themselves and just like that, they stepped up to the polished floorboards and took their places. Nagisa slowly began to pour two cans of red panta into a red cup and a pink one. Monaca was cheering for Kotoko and Jataro cheered for Masaru. 

Nagisa explained the rules quickly as they sat down.  
"Are you ready, Kotoko?" Nagisa asked the young girl. She honestly couldn't be more excited! A chance to beat Masaru was something she'd take any day.  
"Of course!" Came her confident reply.  
"What about you Masaru?"  
"I was born ready, man! May the best Lil' ultimate win!!" Masaru exclaimed. Something seemed different about him. Was he not feeling well from chugging soda for a while? She'll ask him later.

"Ready… set…-  
"-GO!" Monaca cut him off to start the battle.  
She tried her hardest not to spill any on her dress; it was given to her from hope's peak elementary before the whole world fell into despair. From the other side of the mat, she heard the clank of plastic on wood, followed by an over-exaggerated sigh. What?! That must've been too quick! She shouldn't have- Before she knew what was happening, she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Kotoko! Monaca knows that you gave your all! Wanna cheer in the other rounds?" It could get her mind away from thinking about… him. It was something she hadn’t felt before. It felt like...when you open a bottle of coke and the first few bubbles make your nose go all tingly? It felt like that.


	2. update!!

hihi! I'm really sorry for how long it's taking for the newest upload! I auditioned for a fanganronpa and a comic dub thingy so ill keep you noted on that. anyways, I'm kinda lost for where I should take this. so please, if you have ideas, please comment them! your lovely ideas are muchly appreciated here!


End file.
